Jericho
Jericho (ジェリコ) is an apprentice Holy Knight who served under the Weird Fangs. She was stationed at the Baste Dungeon, where the Deadly Sin, Ban was imprisoned. Appearance She is young woman of slim build, with light hair that is swept over the left side of her face and tied into a ponytail at the back. Armor She wears a black coat over her armor, adorned with a cross on the left side and larger cross covering the back. Underneath her armor are similarly fashioned black clothes. Metal gauntlets cover her arms, while metal greaves and sabatons cover her legs and feet. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and overconfident in her abilities, appearing arrogant at times , which led to her humiliation by Ban. History At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Holy Knight and was stationed at the Baste Dungeon. Plot Baste Dungeon Arc As Ban escapes from his cell after hearing that his captain was still alive, from the guards, Jericho investigates the disturbance, soon finding the Deadly Sin. Showing only slight irritation, she demands he quickly return to it. Unimpressed by her arrogance, Ban, calling her a "brat", tells her to watch her attitude "when talking to a hero". Jericho retorts, calling him a "half-dead criminal" and instructs the guards to report to "Lord" Golgius that a prisoner had attempted to escape and that she had no choice but to kill him. She then attacks Ban without warning, launching a flurry of slashes, but is shocked to find that not one of her attacks managed to strike Ban. She wonders how he was able to dodge her attacks despite his severe wounds, only to realize that they had all healed. Ban then shows her a scar on his neck, stating that only that wound was was a real wound, and that it was a special case. Defeated and disrobed by Ban in order to get an armor and clothes, an embarrassed and angered Jericho orders the guards to search for Ban as well as bring her a change of clothes and armor. Later, after getting a new set of clothes and armor, she leaves the the dungeon along with the rest of the guards before Meliodas and Diane go in. She asks Golgius, who was with her, what his orders are, and is surprised when the Holy Knight triggers the Eternal Seal Spell and says that even ten Tyrant Dragons couldn't break the spell. She is later shown to be astonished when Baste Dungeon is destroyed. Ongoing Arc Jericho, along with Twigo, is later summoned by the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen, who states that he will give them new powers, after which both are guided by by Geera and her master, Helbram to a mysterious location with their faces covered. There, the both are shown the corpse of a chained demon , with them being surprised to know that a demon was not just an object of folklore, but actually existed. They are then given its blood to drink, and are explained to about its power-enhancing qualities by the Great Holy Knight. Jericho, though being hesitant at first, drinks it after remembering her embarrassment at Ban's hands. While Twigo dies due to being incompatible with the blood, she is shown to be compatible to it, and survives, thus gaining new powers, and is welcomed by Geera. Later, Jericho and Geera, along with another armored individual, are shown to be riding two huge ray-like creatures with several large and sharp teeth, and to be wearing, and wielding, new armors and weapons. As they travel to Byzel, Jericho expresses her anxiousness to use the powers she gained from drinking the demon's blood, to their fullest. Together with Geera and another mysterious Holy Knight, she soon arrive at Byzel, interrupting the Byzel Fight Festival, and making an entrance with a shower of explosive flares delivered by Geera. Noticing their arrival, the four Deadly Sins split up to fight against them, when Jericho finds Ban and delivers a surprise attack, smashing him onto the wall of a house. Replying to Ban's question to whether they have met previously, Jericho states her eagerness to obtain her revenge and that she will make sure Ban remembers her name. Abilities/Equipment Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. She was able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. Relationships Weird Fangs Golgius Jericho appears to greatly respect Golgius, calling him with the honorfic, "Lord". Battles Baste Dungeon Arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Loss Trivia *Jericho is the name of a Palestinian city located near the Jordan River in the West Bank that is perhaps the oldest continuously occupied city in the world. In the Old Testament, Jericho is described as the City of Palm Trees. *Jericho was assumed to be male before she was shown without armor. References }} Navigation es: Jericho Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Holy Knight Apprentices Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change